


Fishy Pick-Up Lines

by KatieK101



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieK101/pseuds/KatieK101
Summary: Silverstream just wanted to fish by herself, but that pesky ThunderClan warrior can't seem to leave her alone.
Relationships: Graystripe/Silverstream (Warriors), Silverstream - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Fishy Pick-Up Lines

"So, do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?"

Silverstream let loose a _mrrow_ , startled. The trout she had been focusing on took it's chance to dart underneath a rock, safe to swim another day.

Silverstream lifted her head, prepared to give this- _this saboteur_ a piece of her mind, _except_...

The saboteur looked exactly like that ThunderClan tom she had saved from drowning. And in his defense, he looked awfully sheepish when she fixed him with her heated glare.

"Ex _cus_ e me?" She asked dryly. "Is it your goal in life to make sure I never catch another fish? Is that why you tried to drown yourself, and why you-" she paused abruptly, only now realizing what the tom had asked her. "... I'm sorry, did you use a _pick-up line_ on me?"

The ThunderClan tom (' _Isn't his name Graystripe?'_ ) managed a weak smile. "Uh, maybe? Did you like it?"

Silverstream narrowed her eyes. "No, I don't typically like it when toms from rival Clans flirt with me. Do you know what the Warrior Code says, or has ThunderClan stopped teaching it completely?"

Graystripe's amber eyes brightened, and their sudden warmth threw Silverstream off her guard. "The Warrior Code forbids _relationships_ between rival Clans, not _friendships_. I just want to be your friend, Silverstream."

The way her name sounded on his tongue sparked warmth in her chest; he still seemed sheepish, but a grin was spreading slowly across his lips now, and she tightened her own frown to keep from copying him. There was a certain fondness in his voice that shouldn't be there because this was only their second time speaking, but she couldn't help but feel charmed.

"Do you always use pick-up lines on your 'friends'?" She asked him, forcing a chill into her voice. "Like that ginger tom you were with?"

"Who, Fireheart?" Graystripe chuckled. "I've never wasted one on him before, no. It would be pointless; he's so oblivious, he doesn't even _see_ the cats that are mooning over him."

 _He's popular within his Clan?_ Well, she shouldn't feel so surprised. Fireheart was not _ugly_ by any means, and she imagined that ThunderClanners in particular were drawn to his obnoxious orange pelt. He certainly was not _her_ type, however.

Silverstream preferred for her cats to be a bit more well-rounded, with thick fur to snuggle into during the cold season; and instead of fiery-orange pelts, she was drawn to darker pelts; black or brown or gray-

She didn't mean to chase that particular rabbit trail, but she came to the conclusion that Graystripe fit her "type" painfully well.

_Absolutely not, Silverstream! Get a grip on yourself!_

"You need to leave," the RiverClan warrior said sternly. "Leopardfur will send out patrols soon, and if my Clanmates see you here, they'll-"

"Swim across the river and strangle me?" Graystripe finished. "Wouldn't they have to cross our border to do that? And doesn't the Warrior Code forbid _that_ as well?" He heaved his broad-shoulders in a shrug. "Not that I would know, of course. ThunderClan doesn't know anything about the Code."

Silverstream clenched her jaw. "What do you _want from me_?" she demanded. "I saved your life, and you repay me by scaring away my trout and using your fish-brained pick-up lines? Do I look like some easy catch to you?"

Graystripe's eyes widened. "Not at all!" he blurted out. "I- oh StarClan, I really messed up. Can I start over, please?" Silverstream raised a brow, but her curiosity got the best of her and she nodded. Graystripe expelled a relieved sigh, then meowed, "First, I'm sorry for scaring away your fish, I should've just walked away when I saw that you were fishing, but I've been waiting for the chance to talk to you ever since you saved my life."

He gazed at her from across the river, amber eyes glowing earnestly. "I never really thanked you for that. You didn't have to jump in and save me. As a matter of fact, it would have benefited your Clan if ThunderClan lost a warrior to defend Sunningrocks."

It was hard to hold his gaze now; he looked at her like she was really something special, but he didn't even know her.

"I told you," she started, avoiding looking into his eyes, "I didn't want your dead body to dirty our river. I didn't do it because I wanted to be your friend."

"No, you didn't," he agreed. "But what about now? You really don't want to know whose life you saved?"

Admittedly she was _a little_ curious. Especially now, as they continued to speak and he continued to make himself interesting, what with his earnest eyes and the fondness in his voice.

"So you want to continue meeting like this?" Silverstream asked, whiskers twitching. "You interrupt my fishing with a pick-up line and then lure me into a conversation until we're best friends?"

"The river is pretty wide," Graystripe pointed out. "We would have an easier time hearing each other if you swam to Sunningrocks."

"Wait, what?" Slowly, Silverstream scowled. "Are you trying to set a trap for me? I'm not meeting with you on ThunderClan territory!"

"Nobody would know!" He pressed. "The river would wash your scent away, and besides - I thought RiverClan considered Sunningrocks theirs!"

" _When our scent markers are there_!"

"Beechpaw, don't charge ahead!" Speaking of scent markers…

"You have to leave," Silverstream hissed. "The patrol won't swim across the river to you, no, but think of how suspicious this is going to look!"

"Gee, you're right, this is going to get old quick. I bet we wouldn't have any interruptions if we met tomorrow night at Sunningrocks at, say, moon-high?"

" _Are you serious?!_ "

Graystripe nodded, expression stony. "I'll drown myself again. Don't test me."

A laugh rose in her throat and she angrily swallowed it. _Now is not the time to be laughing!_ "Listen to me, _Leopardfur_ is leading this patrol! She's already suspicious that I saved you, don't-"

"Silverstream, _please_."

That was what did it: her name on his tongue, like there was a certain fondness that shouldn't be there because he didn't know her, not really, but he _wanted to_.

_And I want to know him, too._

"Fine!" She blurted out. "I'll meet you tomorrow, just _go_!"

A brilliant smile spread across his lips. "Thank you," he breathed, and then he was tearing across the grass, out of sight. Silverstream was caught off guard when she immediately missed his presence.

"Silverstream!" The she-cat turned around to find Leopardfur stepping out of the reedbeds, with Mistyfoot and Beechpaw behind her. "What are you still doing out here? It's dusk."

Silverstream forced herself to relax. "I was _trying_ to fish, but I haven't had much luck. I think I'm going to call it a night."

Leopardfur swished her tail. "You can join our patrol, then. We're marking the landbridge and then returning to camp."

The silver she-cat nodded and fell into line next to Mistyfoot. She smiled warmly at her friend, who returned it. Leopardfur led the way to the landbridge with her apprentice bouncing close behind. As they walked, Silverstream's thoughts began to wander.

 _Whatever happens, I can't let anybody catch me sneaking out tomorrow,_ she told herself. _And I can't leave any traces behind at Sunningrocks. I shouldn't be meeting with Graystripe in the first place, but…_

 _But what?_ The voice in her head retorted. _You like the way he says your name? He has a pelt that you wish you could snuggle into? He used a pick-up line on you, for StarClan's sake!_

And yet, a small smile spread across her lips. _Yeah, he did. What a fish-brain._

She realized that she couldn't wait to see him again tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to FFN under the same penname.
> 
> Gray/Silver is a freakin cute ship and I wish there was more content for them!


End file.
